coolchicangelgirlsocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chelsea Farrelly
'Early Life' Chelesa grew up traveling to Wrestling shows with her dad mostly. While on the road he along with Eddie Guerrero trained her a bit. She is the youngest gradulate out of the Hart Family Dungeon. 'Wrestling Career' Chelsea first appeared on WWE TV in 2006 in a segment with her Dad, Carrie Wilson, Vickie and Chavo Guerrero when Vickie and Chavo approached her backstage while her dad and Carrie faced off in a tag match. Darning the match Vickie and Chavo approached her in order to distract Chris and Carrie which it worked. While being surrounded by Vickie and Chavo Chelsea tackled them both down somehow and put Chavo in the Crippler Crossface. When Vickie tried getting her off Chelsea put her in the Crippler Crossface until Chris and Carrie chased Vickie and Chavo away. The Next Time Chelsea appeared on WWE TV on the season premere of NXT Season 5 as one of the 8 Rookie Divas on the second all Diva season. Her Pro was Carrie Wilson She won the season and went back to FCW For a While. Chelsea made her Smackdown Debut on September 30, 2011 teaming up with Ally Copeland to take on Arianna Irvine and Riley Stephens. The two won the match after Chelsea put Riley in the Crippler Crossface. Chelesa first entered the Laura Levesque/Stacy Laurinaitis Storyline when she appeared as Laura's assistant on Raw on October 3rd. On the October 7th Episode of Smackdown Chelsea faced off in her first singles match against Arianna and successfully defeated her before being attacked by Riley and soon Arianna joined in on the beat down until Ally ran down with a chair and saved Chelsea. Later that night Chelsea returned the favor by saving Ally from a beat down from Arianna and Riley. On the October 10th episode of Raw Chelsea defeated Stacy's assistant Alex Jones in an singles match. On that same night Chelsea along with Laura, Ally and Carrie became known as Redemption. They also became the owners of the WWE and their first order of busness was that her and Ally become the Co GM's of Raw with John Laurinaitis. On The October 21st Smackdown Chelsea tried to talk some sense into Joslin Neidhart about her association with the Sisters Of Salvation (Formally the Divas Of Doom) but didn't work and ended in a Brawl. There it was announced that Chelsea and Joslin would face off at Vengeance with the Sisters Of Salvation and Redemption banned at Ringside. At Vengeance Chelsea defeated Joslin when she somehow revirsed the Pinup Strong submission into the Crippler Crossface making her tap out. On October 31st it was announced that Chelsea will be one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions with Carrie while her tag team partner NXT Season 4 Winner Brandon Hall recovers from his broken ankle. One Week Later it was announced that Chelsea became a Raw Diva Trading herself from Smackdown To Raw. In addition to her Womens Championship match at Survivor Series she is also the team captain of her team with consists of Kelly Kelly, Alicia Fox, Demi Mizanin and Summer Kiley and is taking on Joslin's team which consists of her, Natalya, Lauren Kocianski, Danica Reed and Kiki Killings at Survivor Series as well. At Survivor Series she won the WWE Womens Champion and was also the last Diva standing in the Divas Survivor Series eliminaition match. At The Slammy Awards Chelsea won the Divalicious Award for winning the Womens Championship and later that night she accompained Sheamus to ringside for his match. At TLC Chelsea and Carrie retained the tag team titles against Epico and Primo and later that night she also retained the Womens Championship against Natayla. She also appeared in a backstage segment with Sheamus. On the December 30th Edition of Smackdown Chelsea appeared on there and faced Natalya. After the match she was attacked from behind by Joslin and Lauren but was saved by Ally and Trinity Farrelly. On January 2nd The Miz and Danica went to Chelsea and wanted them to do something about Truth and Kiki. Chelsea said no and told them to get ready for their mixed tag team match which was going to be her and Sheamus vs. Those two. Darning the match Miz and Danica ran out of the ring and into the crowd where Truth and Kiki scared them. When they got out of the crowd both She and Sheamus gave them a Brogue Kick and went to the back. On the January 6th edition of Smackdown Chelsea ran down to the ring to save Sheamus from Wade Barrett and Jinder Mahal from a two on one assult. When Chelsea first hit Jinder with a steel chair he stood up and warned her twice to get out of the ring. She didn't listen so he picked her up and she put him in the Crippler Crossface. Later that night she also competed in a 6 diva tag team match which was her, Ally and Trinity vs. Natalya, Joslin and Lauren which her team won. On the January 9th Edition of Raw Chelsea once again teamed up with Sheamus but only this time they took on Wade Barrett and Jinder Mahal which they won after Sheamus hit Jinder with a Brogue Kick and Chelsea hit him with the Flying Headbutt. On the January 13th Edition of Smackdown Chelsea took on Lauren in a non title match which Chelsea won. On the January 16th Edition of Raw Chelsea along with Ally came out darning the opening segment and announced that Mick Folley will be in the Royal Rumble. Later that night Chelsea let Karla Wilson cash in her rematch claws against new US Champion Jack Swagger. She also made a 4 man battle royal match with Ally. At the end of the night after John Laurinaitis snapped Chelsea went out to the ring and gave him the Crippler Crossface plus the diving headbutt on his injured shoulder. She then announced that Audrey Dunn would be the special guest enforcer for the World Heavyweight Championship match and that Redemption and Starpower would be the Lumberjills. On the January 20th Edition of Smackdown Chelsea accompained Sheamus to ringside for his tables match against Wade Barrett. After the match was over which Sheamus lost thanks to Jinder Mahal distracting him Chelsea got a steel chair and went on the top rope and hit Jinder with a steel chair before Sheamus put him through a table. After that the two went to the back together. On the January 23rd Edition of Raw Chelsea accompained Sheamus to ringside darning his match with Jinder Mahal. After the match she held him back from attacking Wade Barrett while Ally held him back from attacking Sheamus. Later on in the back she made Miz vs. R-Truth with the Loser being number 2 in the Rumble. On the January 27th Edition of Smackdown Chelsea accompained Sheamus to the ring for his match against Drew McIntyre. After the match she stayed out and watched the Ally vs. Joslin match which Joslin won. She also accompained Trinity for her match against Natalya which Trinity won but she and Chelsea were attacked by Amber Cena and soon Natalya and Joslin joined in on the attack before her and Trinity were saved by Cecilia Galloway. At The Royal Rumble Chelsea retained her Women's Championship against Joslin and she also entered the Rumble at number one but when she eliminated Sheamus she eliminated herself by accident but her and Sheamus were named Co Royal Rumble winners. The Next night on Raw she went out to the ring with John Laurinaitis while he told the fans the matches for the night. She also poked fun at him with CM Punk, Carrie Wilson and Sheamus. On the February 3rd Edition of Smackdown Chelsea had two matches the first was teaming up with Sheamus to take on Cody Rhodes and Lindsay Hager which her and Sheamus won. Her second match was her teaming up with Trinity to take on Beth Phoenix and Natalya which her and Trinity lost. After that match she was about to be in the Sharpshooter by Natalya but was saved by Ally, Cecilia and Trinity. On the February 6th Edition of Raw Chelsea came out after the Big Show/Daniel Bryan match and told Bryan to get back in the ring along with Caylee Warner then made Caylee and Big Show vs. Bryan in a two on one handicap match. On the February 10th Edtion of Smackdown Chelsea went out to the ring with Sheamus and reminded the fans with him that like him she'll make her decidion after Elimination Chamber before being interupted by Wade Barrett, Cody Rhodes and The Big Show, Later that night her, Sheamus and Big Show faced off against Wade, Cody and Lindsay in a 6 person tag team match which her team won. Later on it was reported that Chelsea made Lindsay vs. Cecilia on Monday Night Raw in a number one contenders match for the Women's Championship at Elimination Chamber. On the February 13th Edition of Raw Chelsea sent Bryan to the back before the Randy Orton/Big Show match and after the match which Bryan interfeared Chelsea ran down and bashed him with her belt. She also appeared on commatary for the Lindsay/Cecilia match with Lindsay won. On the February 17th Edition of Smackdown Chelsea accompained Sheamus to the ring for his match against Daniel Bryan. Darning the match Bryan spit in Sheamus's face which caused Sheamus to get DQ'd after pushing the ref out of the way. Afterwards Chelsea tried holding him back from attacking Bryan. Later that night her and Ally faced off against Beth Phoenix and Natalya and won. At the Elimination Chamber Chelsea retained her title against Lindsay. Later that night it was decided which title she would go after at Wrestlemania after she walked out to the ring with Sheamus after Bryan won the WWE Championship match. After Sheamus attacked him Chelsea did the Flying Headbutt on him before the both of them went to the back. On the February 20th Edition of Raw Chelsea along with Ally made Eve face Laura and Karla in a two on one handicap match. After that match she faced off against Sheamus which she lost after getting a Brogue Kick. Later that night she made Bryan face off against Tyler Warner with Caylee Warner as the special guest referee. The next night on Smackdown Chelsea went out to the ring and got in a brawl with Danica Reed while Sheamus got in a brawl with the Miz. Chelsea was also in his corner darning his match with the Miz which he won. On the February 27th Edition of Raw Chelsea along with Ashley, Audrey, Kayla and Serena was in CM Punk's corner darning his match with Daniel Bryan. After Bryan escaped the ring and was forced back in by Sheamus John Laurnaitis rung the bell trying to end the match in DQ again but Chelsea ran in the ring and speared him. Later that night she was in a six person tag team match teaming up with Sheamus and Big Show to take on Cody Rhodes, Mark Henry and Lindsay which Chelsea's team won. 'Personal Life' Chelsea is the Oldest Daughter of Chris Benoit and his first wife Martina and when she found out about his death she was diagnosed with Depression until she started out in the WWE. She is also best friends with Bridget Guerrero. She was best friends with Joslin Neidhart but recently that friendship went down the drain due to Joslin being with the Divas of Doom Chelsea is also Bilingual speaking both English and French with a little bit of Spanish. Before Chris's death happened he named Carrie Wilson and Edge as Chelsea's godparents when the two weren't speaking. With Chelsea's Dad Chris being born in LaSalle, Quebec Chelsea is half French Canadian As of December 25th Chelsea is in a relationship with Sheamus Parents: Chris Benoit (Dad- Deceased) Martina Benoit (Mom), Nancy Benoit (Step Mom- Deceased) Siblings: David Benoit (Brother), Megan Benoit (Sister), Daniel Benoit (Half Brother- Deceased) Grandparents: Michael Benoit (Grandpa), Margaret Benoit (Grandma) 'Finishing Moves' *Crippler Crossface *Flying Headbutt *Shooting Star (450 Splash) *Five Star Frog Splash *Sharpshooter *Brogue Kick 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Chelsea and Ally *Redemption *Sheamus and Chelsea 'Ringnames/Nicknames' *Lil Wolverine *Chelsea Benoit (January 6, 2012 - Present) *Lil Benoit (By Chris Jericho and Randy Orton) 'Wrestlers Managed' *Carrie Wilson *Laura Levesque *Ally Copeland *Christina Ross *Sheamus 'Managers' *Carrie Wilson *Laura Levesque *Sheamus 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' Title Reigns *1 Time WWE Tag Team Champion (With Carrie) *1 Time WWE Womens Champion (Current) Accomplishments *NXT Season 5 Winner *Became Raw Co GM (With Ally Bennett and John Laurinaitis) (October 10, 2011 - Present) *2011 Slammy Award for Holy Bleep Moment of the Year *2011 Slammy Award for Divalicious Moment of the Year *2012 Royal Rumble Winner (With Sheamus) 'Entrance Music' *When They Come For Me by Linkin Park (Singles Theme 1) *Trip The Darkness by Lacuna Coil (Singles Theme 2) *Shooter by Jim Johnson (Singles Theme 3 and uses it as a Tribute to her dad) *Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin (Singles Theme 4) *Whatever by Our Lady Piece (Singles Theme 5 and also uses it as a tribute to her dad) *What You Want (Elder Jepseon Remix) by Evanescence (Redemption Theme 1) *The Takeover by New Medicene (Redemption Theme 2) *Written in My Face by Jim Johnston (Used when Teaming with and going out with Sheamus) 'Twitter Account' Chelesa's Twitter account is @ChelseaBenoit4Real. She's new at it and got it because she's tired of John Laurinaitis Lying to everyone on there. Category:Wrestling OC's